


Let them Crumble Dear

by domoriski



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bad Writing, Bigotry & Prejudice, Established Relationship, LATER, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Omega/Omega, parallels to homophobia, there may be smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domoriski/pseuds/domoriski
Summary: It was always either Alpha with Omega and Beta with Beta, a system natural to its intentions and the fundamentals for the human species to prosper and live happily. Such break from traditional values will only stem the sick to grow even sicker...Right? Viktor and Yuuri were like that, good and pure with the world at their feet. Viktor was the Alpha that took care of his Omega with great respect and love. The children they will bring will surely be perfect as everyone says, the life they live, and memories they share; all perfect. Pathetic.--------------------------------Do you know what it’s like to live in a dishonorable lie, only built upon societies standards to fit the beauty of “normal?” Do you know what it’s like to survive off it, all in fear of ridicule and degradation from the people who pour the most love out for you? Just for you? To think that there was nothing wrong in life, to think that there was nothing to be frightened of because such a burden could never fall upon me, no way. Do you know what it’s like when that lie, that thing that’s metaphorically suffocating you, is the only safe option available, the only haven in the wreckage your battered and small feet can run to?





	

Do you know what it’s like to live in a dishonorable lie, only built upon societies standards to fit the beauty of “normal?” Do you know what it’s like to survive off it, all in fear of ridicule and degradation from the people who pour the most love out for you? Just for you? To think that there was nothing wrong in life, to think that there was nothing to be frightened of because such a burden could never fall upon me, no way. Do you know what it’s like when that lie, that thing that’s metaphorically suffocating you, is the only safe option available, the only haven in the wreckage your battered and small feet can run to? The shelter given may be beaten, small, tiny, and fragile, but what other option was there?

Lay there – really lay there. What do you see? In the midst of a grass field, the wind blows through the life of wind and grass, what little insects there is crawl and attribute to sustaining Earth, and the harmony of life’s tune goes on to make the clock tick and the keeper happy. Except it isn’t like that when a gear doesn’t function properly. Life was laughable in itself, or more like human life. The only thing that will bring humans into nothing more than mere ash would be their own species; how sad to think that the only species that is doing so well for themselves, seemingly at the top if the world right now, would have a weakness so pathetic and yet so destructive. Their own hatred and disgust of other lives will tear others apart, and when societies mindset changes for better, new problems will always come adhere. 

Sometimes there is no understanding of another’s mind, how they think like this must be wrong – what caused it, how do you stop it? While another can only think the when’s and the where’s, and another can only imagine the why in why question? Prejudice against other’s have always existed, time heals and bruises certain aspects from niches to global beliefs, but it will always be there ensuing irrational instinct and taught minds to scowl.When people hear Katsuki Yuuri and Viktor Nikiforov there’s an image that people set to mind, one that dominates lovesick to the people that listen in to what they're known for and what they do. Katsuki is the one who stole the heart of five-time gold medalist Nikiforov, stealing him from the world with poise that sparked the fire into both hearts, effectively bringing them up and changing the position from fan to idol, student to coach, and recently fiancé to fiancé in way that felt so right in weird ways. Many people had a disdain for Yuuri, taking Viktor seemingly effortlessly from the skating legend he was, but hate turned to admiration for some and their following was enough to prove that. But if the truth were out there – if people actually knew – there'd be a different tune. 

The love that was so right was now wrong and everything they built for themselves would crumble. So, little people knew the truth, and by little, they mean one. One person figured it out and had accepted them with open arms; while others speculate but never confirm anything because such a practice would be ridiculous. Upon them, no way.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll contiue this or not, but let me know what you think! Thanks for reading~


End file.
